


Help me get my rocks off, and I'll knock your socks off.

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Commissions [15]
Category: Underfell (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Kinky, Platonic Sex, Platonic Soulmates, Slut Shaming, Soulmates, Too Lazy To Tag, coochie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Your best friends, and you don't want that to change.But you'rereallyfucking horny.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Commissions [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393768
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	Help me get my rocks off, and I'll knock your socks off.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodyrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/gifts).



> This is a commission for [melodyrider!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/pseuds/melodyrider) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> They're the best. I love them.
> 
> I encourage y'all to nut to this.

You had never been a particularly sexual person.

You got yourself off from time to time, sure, but that was about it. You had never been one to reach out and have a one night stand or a serious relationship. You were content with yourself, and content with not having a partner.

...But lately, you’ve been really curious.

You needed trust in that type of situation, so the thought of hooking up with some random person just… didn’t do it for you. It definitely sounded less than enjoyable, and you didn’t feel  _ safe. _

When you thought of trust and safety… you thought of your soulmate, like most people would

You just worried it might make things  _ awkward. _ You didn’t want to ruin anything.

Your soulmate relationship was platonic… and you had never tried to make it anything past that, and neither had he. You weren’t necessarily afraid to ask him, but… you were afraid of what it might do to your friendship. He would probably say yes, given who he  _ was _ , and then you were both at risk of things getting  _ messy… _

…

You really just… needed to talk to him.

You called him and asked him to come over, which was the easy part. He came over almost every day. The hard part was actually getting the proper words out and trying to communicate what you wanted… God knew that you wouldn’t be able to say it. He might make fun of you, in a completely harmless way, but still…

...You didn’t wanna risk bad things happening between you and your best friend.

Once you heard a knock on your bedroom door, you knew there was no turning back.

“...Come in!” You called out, knowing it was Sans. Nobody else knocked with the same rhythm he did, and you hadn’t heard anybody coming up the stairs, so… only possibility was him. He opened the door, obnoxiously slamming it into the wall as he usually did. A dent was starting to form in the paint, but you really didn’t care enough to yell at him… anymore. After the first five times it just lost all meaning.

He didn’t say anything, instead just flopping down on the bed next to you. You didn’t need to greet each other. It was just a cycle at this point, where he would take a nap as soon as his head hit your pillow and his sockets shut, but you made sure to speak up before they could.

“I… have a proposition for you.”

You knew in hindsight it was pretty shitty wording, but it was word vomit at this point.

Sans glanced up at you, raising a brow in response. He looked almost amused by your word choice, and really you couldn’t blame him. You hadn’t really mentally prepared… you were afraid of messing up when you spoke, but decided to just… go with whatever came out. He was your soulmate after all. He would be understanding… if anything, teasing.

“...So, like… you’re my best friend ever.”

_ Real smooth. _

Sans snorted in response. “well i fuckin’ better be.”

You sighed, wondering how you could continue the conversation without looking like a  _ complete _ moron… but it may have been beyond that point.

“...So… I don’t want a boyfriend, you know that, but like…”

You saw him smirk, and you knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Stop pretending to be oblivious!”

He was fucking with you. He  _ always _ fucked with you whenever an opportunity was available. He could read you like an open book. He knew what you wanted. He probably knew before even  _ you _ knew.

He started to laugh, and you could feel your cheeks turning red. You hated how often he teased you, especially when you were  _ really _ fucking horny.

“i’m not oblivious. i just wanna hear you say it out loud.”

_ Asshole. _

“I’m horny.”

“and what do you want me to do about that?” He asked, his voice dropping an octave or two. He was playing it up… purposely trying to fluster you. You kind of wanted to smack him… you probably would later.

You threw a pillow at him for the time being, feeling too lazy to actually start a fight.

“I literally hate you.”

He didn’t respond this time, instead just rolling on top of you. He straddled you, and you felt…  _ weird. _ This was definitely a new feeling, but… you  _ definitely _ didn’t hate the way it made you feel.

You kind of liked it.

“...Just… promise me you won’t be weird about this later. You’re my best friend,” You said, wanting to be  _ sure _ everything would still be okay after you both went through with this. You didn’t want anything to change… if anything, you just wanted to be able to get off from time to time.

He moved some hair out of your face, and tucked it behind your ear. To others, it might seem like a romantic gesture… but it was something he had always done.

“only thing that might change is that i’ll be a lot more vocal about how horny i am.”

...His words made it feel a lot  _ less _ romantic, and more like a teasing gesture.

You sighed… things really  _ wouldn’t _ change at all. You had just been paranoid. Unsurprising, all things considered.

“You’re really annoying.”

You began to take your shirt off, no longer feeling patient enough for his teasing. Your body had been anticipating this for a while, and you had finally gathered enough courage to go through with it. There was no way in  _ hell _ you were going to wait longer just so he could continue to make jokes at your expense, even if you  _ did _ enjoy being flustered from time to time.

You watched him as he removed his own shirt, his ribs exposed to you… you really liked the way they looked. Firm. Sturdy.

“how vanilla do you want this to be?”

...Vanilla… wasn’t your thing. It could be nice, you were sure of that, but… this wasn’t a romantic scene for you. You wanted it to be rough… wanted it to be  _ amazing _ and overwhelming. Vanilla just wasn’t going to cut it.

You just… couldn’t bring yourself to say any of that out loud.

The last thing you needed was to give him another reason to crack terrible and annoying jokes.

“You’re my soulmate. You should know what I want,” You challenged him, hoping he would like the same things you did… but really, you couldn’t imagine him being Vanilla.

Hopefully it would work out in your favor.

His smirk widened, his gold tooth shining. “ooh... got some fire going on in there, then…”

Before he could touch you, you quickly leaned over and opened your bedside table drawer, pulling out a condom. You had been planning to ask him, so when you finally did, you wanted to be prepared. You silently thanked your past self, and handed it to him.

His smile only grew as he unzipped his pants and put it on his dick… it was pretty. Bright red. You really liked the color.

“I’ve never actually done this before,” You admitted, even though you didn’t need to. He knew that… you told him everything, so if you had, he would have known.

He kissed your forehead. “i’ll be gentle.”

You pulled your pants off, your underwear going with, before you tossed them somewhere in the room. You would find them later, probably when you didn’t have any other clothes and needed something quick to put on. You hadn’t shaved, but you didn’t really think he would care about that since he wasn’t human.

You reached down and helped him slip inside of you, and it was a lot easier than you had expected it to be. 

You were already wet from anticipation... so no lube was necessary. You were a perfect slip n slide.

It didn’t take long for him to start thrusting, slowly, little squelching noises beginning to fill the room. It was an incredibly arousing sound, and having his warmth pressed against you made it ultimately better. You kept your arms wrapped around his neck tightly, keeping his boney body flush with yours.

You gasped when he hit your cervix, your entire body feeling a rush of pleasure. Everything already felt overwhelming, but in a  _ great _ way.

“mm... you’re a tight little whore, aren’t ya?”

...You were a little shocked by his words, but… they made your body  _ throb _ with arousal. You had never really pegged yourself as a whore, but hearing him call you one turned you on  _ so _ fucking much.

You moaned his name, unable to stop yourself. It was  _ amazing.  _ You were so happy he agreed to this. He felt  _ perfect _ inside of you...

“said you’re a virgin, huh? i think you’re secretly a dirty little slut…”

Something about his words made your chest sting, but you  _ loved _ it. You could already feel your body reacting so well. You felt like you were going to  _ explode _ it felt so good. You wanted him to hug you, but you also didn’t want him to stop  _ degrading _ you. It was such a weird experience… the only thing you could compare it to was when you were younger and longed for the popular mean kids to like you. Wanted to please him… wanted him to praise you.

He began to kiss your neck, which really made the entire experience that much more enjoyable. You could never make yourself feel like this… usually people knew their bodies better than anybody else, but he knew you  _ so _ well. He knew where to touch you… knew where you needed to be caressed. 

All you had to do was lay there and be a good girl.

“feel good?” He asked, as you gripped onto his ribs for support.

“Y-Yes!”

You felt  _ amazing. _

“yeah, i’ll bet you do, you filthy whore.”

His thrusts got faster, and you felt even  _ better. _ He was a  _ perfect _ match for your body. He was a puzzle piece that you always needed for  _ everything, _ so of course this would be perfect too… everything you did together was so much better than being alone.

His hand held your neck, pinning you down, keeping you still. It wasn’t too much of a squeeze, but it definitely was enough to make you feel high and warm. It was such a good feeling… you never thought that you would be into choking, but  _ God, _ you definitely were.

“gonna cum on my dick? gonna be a good little slut for me?”

You gasped. “Y-Yes! Yes!”

_ Anything _ to make this feeling keep rising.

His other hand went down between your legs and began rubbing your clit. 

The finishing move. Fatality.

“do it then. cum on my cock like you’ve been dying to…”

You squealed kind of loudly as you came, your body spasming and tightening in a  _ very _ intense way. Everything felt stiff… and then you just melted. You felt like butter on a hot plate. Liquid, and light, and...

...Then you had the urge to cry.

Sans had been expecting that apparently, because he quickly hugged you, holding your body close to him as his dick dissipated.

“it’s okay, it’s okay, shh,” He said, soothing you softly. You definitely needed it after all of that… your body felt so  _ tense _ and your emotions were a jumbled mess. Being called mean names during sex was  _ incredible, _ but once it was over, you were left with a belly of bad emotions and a need for love and reasasurance.

You held onto him tightly as your body continued to pulse, your orgasm dying away. 

You would miss it.

“you can cry,” He told you, as he began to stroke his fingers through your hair. His voice was so soft and gentle, it left you feeling even  _ more _ of a mess.

...You started to sniffle. You were an emotional little bitch, after all. That wasn’t his fault. The orgasm was worth it.

“i love you. i don’t really think you’re a slut,” He assured you, making you giggle softly. It was kind of funny that he felt the need to say that… you knew he didn’t really think anything ill of you.

“I-I know.”

He kissed you on the cheek, and you laid your head in his chest. Everything felt fuzzy, and your chest didn’t hurt anymore.

You were definitely satisfied.

“you’re my best friend.”

“You’re my best friend, too.”

He smiled at you. “good… let’s run you a warm bath.”

“You’re the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


End file.
